


To Possess

by SlashAddict4Life



Series: Forever Mine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate to Obssession and Can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Possess

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> A what if alternative ending to Obssession and can be read alone, but why would you?

In a quiet village in cold snowy Russia. In a nameless bar. In the middle of nowhere. Sat a beautiful woman with long black hair swept over her left shoulder showing her back. She was wearing a backless sleeveless green dress that showed off her wing tattoo. The bar light made her features more exotic and dark.. She sat on the bar drinking what looked to be vodka. No man dared to come close to her for even though she was very fair and lovely but one look from her startling emerald eyes sent them away. This quiet woman had a very well-kept secret. A white lie if you want to call it. Her secret was the she was not a she.

Half an hour past midnight a man entered the same bar. A handsome man if not a little dangerous. The reason for that was the devious glint in his blue eyes and the seductive smirk on his lips. He sat right next to the black-haired beauty. He signaled for the bartender to come closer.

"Odin burbon i vse, chtoangel imyeet.(one bourbon and whatever the angel is having.)" He told him and the man acted as fast as he could to comply.

"Eto bylo dolgoe vremya Niklaus.(It has been a long time Nicklaus.)" The soft voice came from red-painted lips and the man turned to look at him. The man now identified as Nicklaus smirked and locked his eyes with emerald greens.

"Moı̆ privet lyubvi.(Hello my love.)" He whispered reverently.

"How did you find me Klaus?"

"It was not that hard." Klaus turned his whole body to face the beauty next to him."Even if you changed the way you did you hair." His hand touched the silky soft locks. "Or the way you dressed." His hand moved from the black hair to run over the exposed back with feather light touches until he settled it on the mans slender waist making the green-eyed man shiver. "Even if you painted your lips red." His other hand caressed his face. "I'll always find you Hilan." Making Hilan gasp softly at the small gestures.

"There is a reason for why I left Klaus." He said looking at Klaus.

"I know." Klaus moved his face closer."I came to bring you back."

"Who said I wanted to go back?" His green eyes flashed a brighter green at Klaus's words.

"Because..." He moved his face until now his lips were barely an inch away from Hilan's own."If you didn't want to be found I wouldn't have found you." Hilan snorted and moved away from Klaus.

"Maybe I let you find me for a reason Klaus." Hilan said moving his left hand to brush back his bangs, making Klaus notice what was on his hand.

In a flash Klaus took hold of his left hand and scrutinized the ring on Hilan's ring finger. Instead of the Aqua diamond ring with platinum leaves studded with smaller diamonds that he placed on that delicate finger, it held a large opal red diamond surrounded by smaller pure diamonds attached to a double banded gold ring.

"This is not the ring I gave you." He spoke softly looking from the hand he still held tightly to the calm face of his beloved. "Why are you not wearing the ring I gave you?" He hissed possessively.

Hilan gently but firmly removed his hand from Klaus's. He sighed and turned to his drink finishing it in one gulp. "I think you know the answer to that question Nicklaus." He whispered to the seething vampire next to him then took his coat that was laid on the seat next to him, kissed Klaus almost too softly on the cheek and went to leave. But Klaus wouldn't have it and grabbed his wrist making the gold brackets Hilan wore tinkle in the quite bar.

"Who is it?" He stood abruptly knocking back his chair. "Who do I have to kill for taking what is mine?" The hand that wasn't gripping Hilan's wrist gripped Hilan's delicate jaw tightly, making the petite male struggle to get out of the possessive grip.

"Klaus let go!" Hilan hissed, struggling harder when Klaus pinned him against the wall. "Klaus you are hurting me!"

"Tell me who dared to try and take you from me?" Klaus snarled in his face not letting up an inch. Hilan was about to use his powers when Klaus was pulled away from him and thrown against the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry brother, but I can not allow you to hurt him any further."

Klaus stood slowly and looked to where his lover was hidden behind his brother protectively.

"Elijah." He understood now, he should have seen it coming. "Betrayed by my own brother. How Dare You Steal What Is Mine!!" He snarled.

"He is not a possession to be owned, that was your mistake Nicklaus." Elijah said as he calmly helped Hilan to put his coat on. "He is a person that deserves to be loved and cherished." Wrapping his arms around the petite man they vanished from the bar leaving behind a raging hybrid.

* * *

 

"He's not going to give up so easily." Hilan said as he shrugged off his coat and threw it on the couch, removing his heels next.

"I know." Elijah followed him to their bedroom where Hilan proceeded to remove his necklace and bracelets. "Then we won't make it easy for him to find us." He murmured against Hilan's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist making the smaller man to moan softly and turn around.

Hilan rose on his toes burying his hands in Elijah's hair as he kissed him. The kiss quickly became heated as Elijah's hands caressed his lovers back making their way to his pert bottom and took a firm hold of his cheeks making Hilan groan. Hilan hurriedly removed his lovers jacket and shirt before Elijah ripped his dress and threw him on the bed before quickly laying between the green eyed mans spread thighs.

As they made love that night both thought that no matter what happens, Klaus can and will never find them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that you might like to know what Hilan/Harry was wearing.


End file.
